Administration Core The Administration Core of the MCDTR provides leadership, infrastructure, and resources to: [unreadable] Raise awareness of, and interest in, type 2 translational research in diabetes and create an environment that supports such research. [unreadable] Support new and established investigators engaged in research to translate interventions with proven efficacy into real worid health care settings, communities, and populations at risk. [unreadable] Administer Cores that provide Center members with services critical to type 2 translational research in diabetes. [unreadable] Provide education and training and to foster interdisciplinary collaborations. [unreadable] Administer the Center's P/FS Grants Program. [unreadable] Maintain the Center's website. The Administration Core is responsible for identifying and supporting researchers engaged in type 2 translational research;for developing and implementing Cores to provide services to funded T2 translational researchers locally, regionally, nationally and internationally;for overseeing the allocation of Center resources;for implementing an Enrichment Program;for implementing a process for solicitation, review selection, monitoring, and follow-up of the Center's Pilot and Feasibility Study Grants;and for developing and maintaining a website that integrates seamlessly with the NIDDK Centers program website.